CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON VIP
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Gravitation VS Sukisyo, ¿Hay algo mas que decir? Todo listo, Yakichan, ¡A jugar! ¡R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Para los que no conocen "100 mexicanos dijeron" lean estas sencillas reglas...algo modificadas.

REGLAS DEL JUEGO (Bloque uno):

¬ Compiten dos equipos entre sí, cada uno de 5 personas, encabezadas por un capitán, que es al que se le preguntan las decisiones "importantes".

¬ Se juegan como máximo 5 rounds, mínimo cuatro, en cada round se acercan al escenario los concursantes de acuerdo al número de round, por ejemplo, en el primer round juegan los capitanes, en el segundo, los que están después del capitán, y así...

¬ El round consiste en contestar una pregunta. Las respuestas tienen cierto puntaje, y los puntos irán para el equipo si van contestando correctamente.

Ejemplo:"¿Cuántos tipos de queso hay?"

1.-...

2.-...

3.- Panela...23

4.- Oaxaca...10

Puntos para el equipo: 33

¬ Las respuestas están ahí de acuerdo a lo que contestaron cien personas de una encuesta realizada sobre la pregunta, por lo que en el tablero no siempre estarán las respuestas correctas, está lo que contestaron las cien personas en la encuesta (ñ.ñ a mi también me parece injusto...)

¬ "Limpiar el tablero" se refiere a dar todas las respuestas a la pregunta.

¬ Si no se dan todas las respuestas, el equipo contrario tiene oportunidad de "robar". Esto se hace si dan una de las respuestas faltantes, y si lo hacen, el equipo contrario se lleva los puntos.

¬ Gana el primer equipo que junte 300 puntos.

¬ DINERO RÁPIDO:

¬ Cuando un equipo tiene los 300 puntos tienen oportunidad de jugar "Dinero rápido", que consiste en que dos jugadores del equipo respondan por separado 5 preguntas en un lapso de 20 segundos.

¬ Ganan 100, 000 pesos si juntan 200 puntos entre los dos.

Ahora si¡A jugar!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON VIP 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz en off¡Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta al programa más kakkoi de la televisión:

Público¡CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON!

Voz en off: Pero en esta ocasión no s un programa común y corriente, ya que el día de hoy nos acompañan muchas distinguidas personalidades de dos de nuestras series yaoi favoritas, la primera y dueña de esta sección en la cual se publica este fic, serie predilecta de muchas yaoi´s fans...¡Denle la bienvenida al equipo de Gravitation!- (Se abre la puerta de la izquierda y se ve a Shuichi con un traje de plátano, Yuki dándole un golpe mientras murmura "baka", Hiro con una gotita en la cabeza, K-san posando para la cámara con su mágnum y Tohma mirando a todos dubitativamente...).- ...Y del otro lado presentamos a los lindos chicos de una serie que se acaba de estrenar hace poco en Japón y por lo tanto en muy poco probable que alguna de ustedes la conozca, de hecho solo hemos visto el primer capítulo...¡Denle la bienvenida al equipo de Sukisyo!- (Se abre la puerta de la derecha y...bueno, todos los integrantes están vestidos de animalitos y bailando al ritmo de una cancioncita pegajosa (Aunque Sora y Minato no parecen muy complacidos...))... Y ahora, con ustedes se queda nuestra conductora que no tiene nada mejor que hacer¡Yakío Mishima!

Yakío- ¡Gracias, gracias! Me alegra mucho tenerlos a todos de regreso por aquí, y espero que este programa sea de su agrado...Comienzo presentando a nuestros concursantes- (camina con los de Gravi).- ¡Ohayo, Shindou-kun!

Shuichi- ¡LA LI HOOOO!

Yakío: Creo que todas conocemos de sobra a estos niños preciosos, pero por favor, háblanos un poco de ellos...Dinos porqué trajiste a cada uno.

Shuichi: Bueno, yo soy Shuichi y soy el capitán del equipo n.n, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, me gustan mucho este tipo de concursos nn...Traje a Yuki porque quería presumirlo en público n.n

Yuki: ¬¬ baka, me obligaste a venir...aunque bueno, si vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste que harías cuando regresemos a casa, creo que lo vale

Shuichi: o/o Yuki, eso no se dice...

Tohma: ¬¬ Ejem...

Shuichi: ...También traje a Hiro porque es muy listo, con él en el equipo seguro ganaremos.

Hiro- ¿Y me tenía que tocar sentarme junto a K?

K- ¡Yes! Some problem?

Hiro: Si, tu mágnum...

Shuichi: A K-san lo traje porque a él se le ocurrió venir aquí...y a Seguchi-san lo traje porque Yuki me dijo que podría servir de relleno para completar el lugar que faltaba ya que Sakuma-san estaría ocupado...

Tohma: T.T ¿Eso es cierto, Eiri-san?

Yuki: ¬¬ Si.

Yakío: ñ.ñ no lo traten así, ha sufrido bastante...Bien, pasemos a saludar al otro equipo...¿Eh?- (Mira hacia el público donde hay un cartel gigante que dice "LARGA VIDA A YUKI EIRI, EL DIOS DE LAS NOVELAS DE AMOR").- ñ.ñ Al parecer Yuki trae su porra por parte del instituto Seishin, que está de visita...

Sora: ¬¬ Esa porra debería de ser para nosotros...

Yakío: Oki doki, Nao-kun, tu deber como capitán es presentar a todo tu equipo para que los que no conocen Sukisyo la traigan a México.

Sunao: ¬¬ Vale...Mi nombre es Sunao Fujimori, estudio en el Instituto Seishin para Hombres, y soy nuevo ahí...- (Señala al chico de cabello azul que está a su lado). Él es Sora Hashiba, un "amigo" de la infancia...(Mira al rubio de ojos verdes que está junto a Sora-kun).- Él es Matsuri Honjou, vicepresidente del comité estudiantil y mi mejor amigo..

Matsuri- ¡No se olviden de acudir a nosotros si necesitan algún trabajo escolar XD!

Yakío: ¬¬ Aquí está prohibido anunciarse, Mat-kun...

Sunao- ¿Continúo?...Bien, el que está junto a Matsuri es Nanami Kai, el enfermero escolar...

Nanami: Gusto en saludarlos.- (Sonrisa encantadora. 20 chicas del público y la conductora del programa caen inconscientes)

Sora:...y el pelele del último es Shinichirou Minato, mi profe de matemáticas.

Minato: XO Te he dicho que me respetes...

Yakío- (Se despierta)-¡Un fuerte aplauso para los concursantes!...Quiero anunciarles que en el segundo bloque tal vez tengamos algunos cambios en los concursantes, principalmente con los concursantes del equipo de Sukisyo.

Sora y Sunao: o.O ¿Y porqué nosotros no lo sabíamos?

Yakío: Etto...¿les decimos?

Matsuri, Nanami y Minato- ¡NOOOOOOO!

Yakío- ¡De acuerdo!...Antes que nada, todo el dinero recaudado en este programa servirá a favor de una institución determinada para cada equipo: el equipo Gravitation beneficiará al programa "Pague un psicólogo a mi madre para que me deje acabar de ver Yami no Matsuei sin quejarse porque ocupo el DVD que nadie me presta nunca", cuya fundadora y única participante es mi alter-ego Jessica nnU...El equipo Sukisyo aportará sus ganancias a la Fundación "Evangelion para todos", apoyado por Diana Patricia, osease la Paty...¿Alguna pregunta?

(Del público se levanta un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, capucha verde...)

Link- Disculpa¿Las fans se largaron definitivamente?

Yakío: Bueno, así como largarse, no...las tuvimos que encerrar en la cabina del silencio para que no se pusieran de locas.

(En la cabina del silencio, donde sólo ellas se oyen...)

Paty- ¡YUUUUUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Donají- ¡A un lado, Elia¡Yuki Eiri está afuera!

Jessica- ¡NANAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Elia- KAWAII!

(De regreso al foro)

Yakío: Vale, ya que todo a quedado arreglado, Shuichi y Sunao¡A jugar!

(Ambos suben al escenario mientras en el tablero se anuncia "Duelo de Pelirrosas" nnU)

Yakío: Les preguntamos a Cien Otakus las 7 respuestas principales en el tablero, traten de darme la as popular... "Menciona un ángel de Evangelion".

(Aprietan y gana Shuichi para desgracia de los de Gravi)

Shuichi- ¡RAMSES!

(X)

Shuichi: T.T...pero ese era un...

Yuki: Un faraón, baka ¬¬...

Shuichi: Faraón, ángel¿Cuál es la diferencia P?

Yakío: Nao-kun, tu turno, mi vida precioso antojable niño ¬...

Sunao: o.o?...esa es fácil: Kaworu.

(Número 1 con 50 Pts.)

Yakío: Sora-kun, tu turno...

Matsuri: ¬¬ oh, diablos...

Sora: Etto...era...humm...¿Matariel?

(Número 7 con 17 p)

Yakío: Muy bien, Sora...pero le recuerdo a Yoru que está prohibido soplar, lo mismo para Ran ¬¬...

Sora y Sunao- ¿Quiénes?

Yakío: Matsuri-chan, mi vida, mi amor mi cielo, tu turno.

Matsuri: Sachiel n.n

(Número 4 con 22)

Yakío- ¡Perfecto! Nanami-chan, antes de que contestes, quiero decirte que estoy gravemente enferma de corazón¿Puedes curarme?

Nanami: ñ.ñ Etto...yo vengo a jugar...

Minato: ¬¬ (Mirada diabólica a Yakío)

Nanami: Responderé: Ismael

(X)

Shuichi- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO LES PASA POR PRESUMIDOS!

Yuki: ¬¬ Cállate, baka, nos estás poniendo en vergüenza.

Hiro: ñ.ñ y que lo digas...

Yakío: Minato-sensei...

Minato- ¿A mi no me vas a decir nada?

Yakío: No, a quien acosaré es a tu koibito y el de Sora n.n

Nanami y Sunao: ñnU...

Minato: ¬¬...ú.uU en fin...Ramiel

(X)(X)

Minato: Doy matemáticas, no historia P

Sora: ¬¬...

Yakío: Regresamos con Nao-kun...¿Qué respuesta tienes, precioso?

Sunao: Mmmmmmmm...Sandalfon

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation puede robar! Aconsejen al capitán...

Tohma- ¡Kamui!

K- ¡Kumagoro!

Hiro:

Yuki- ¿Miguel Ángel?

Yakío- ¿Qué decides, Shuichi?

Shuichi: Etto...¡Kumagoro!

Todos menos K: ¬¬ idiota...

(X)

K: Era buena answer...

Yakío- ¡Sukisyo gana este round! Pasemos rápido al segundo, Yuki Eiri y Sora, a jugar!

(Ambos suben mientras la multitud de fans aclaman a Yuki)

Público- ¡YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sora: ¬¬ Yo también los quiero...

Yakío: Les preguntamos a Cien Otakus las cinco respuestas principales a esta pregunta: Nombra un demonio de Inuyasha."

(Aprietan y gana Yuki)

Yuki: ¬¬ Inuyasha.

(Número 1 con 56 puntos)

Shuichi: Qué listo eres, Yuki n.n

Yuki: No es que yo sea muy inteligente, esque tu eres muy idiota.

Shuichi: ToT ¡Yuki!

Yakío: Vayamos con el intelectual del equipo, Hiro.

Hiro: Muy fácil, Shippo, un kitsune.

(Número 2 con 30)

Yakío: K-san, tu respuesta, amor.

K: That´s easy: Sessomaru, the yokai.

(Número 3 con 7)

Yakío: Oki oki, si no estaba me doy un tiro...

K- ¡Yo te lo doy!

Yakío- ¡Era una metáfora o.O!...Bien, Tohma, tu turno.

Tohma: Etto...últimamente no tengo tiempo de ver anime...

Yakío: Tres segundos...

Tohma: Ryuichi me obligaba a ver...¿Cómo se llamaba...? Tatarimoke, el que se lleva las almas de los niños.

Todos: o.O eres bueno...

Tohma: n.n se lo debo a Kumagoro.

(X)

Tohma: x.X ¿nani?

Yakío: Vaya, era buena respuesta...Regresemos con Shuichi.

Gravitation menos Shuichi: ¬¬ Oh, diablos...

Shuichi- ¡Un gatito!

Yakío: Más específico¿Qué gatito?

Shuichi: Etto...¡Kíkara!

(X)(X)

Shuichi- ¡Pero es el gatito de dos colas que siempre anda con Kagome!

Hiro: ú.u Es Kirara...

Yakío: Ok...Yuki, tu turno de nuevo.

Yuki: ¬¬ Ese baboso de enfrente...

Sora: o.O?

(X)(X)(X)

Yuki- ¡Esa no era mi respuesta! Lo decía porque ese baboso de enfrente no deja de mirar a Shuichi.

Sora- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Sunao: ¬¬¿Qué le ves?

Nanami: ñ.n Nao-kun, ese sujeto está bizco...

Shuichi- ¡Yuki no está bizco!

Yakío: Ya basta...¡BASTA!...Compostura por favor...Sukisyo¿Por qué no intentan robarse los puntos?

Minato- ¡El mono ese con el hoyo en la mano!

Nanami- ¡Naraku!

Matsuri- ¡Naraku!

Sora: Todos lo dicen así que ¡Naraku!

Sunao: Está bien, Naraku.

(Número 5 con 5p)

Yakío- ¡Y el equipo de Sukisyo tiene ya 187 puntos, mientras que Gravitation está en ceros!

Shuichi: No entiendo por qué...-(Se rasca la cabeza.)

Yakío- ¡Tercer round, siete respuestas en el tablero, a jugar!

(Suben Hiro y Matsuri, y en el tablero aparece un letrero que dice "Duelo de intelectuales")

Yakío: Y la pregunta que le hago esta noche: Uhhh...que linda pregunta...¡Mencionen un seme popular!

(Ambos aprietan el botón repetidas veces y ganan ambos la pregunta...)

Yakío: Chicos...alto...¡Aquí no debe haber empates!...

Matsuri: ¬¬ Y O G A N E L A P R E G U N T A...

Hiro: ¬¬ No, YO Gané la pregunta.

Yakío: Producción¿Quién ganó la pregunta?

Juanín Juan Harry:...Legalmente, ambos...pero decidámoslo por orden alfabético

Matsuri: n.n ¡Voy yo!

Juanín Juan Harry: ...De hecho va Hiro...no tomamos en cuenta apellidos.

Matsuri: ¬¬...

Yakío: Hiro, tu respuesta.

Hiro: Claude K. Winchester.

Todos: O.O

Tohma:…Qué revelador…

Hiro- ¿Qué?...¿Qué?

K: Of course, tengo que estar en esta encuesta...

(NO)

K: O.OU...

Yakío: Matsuri-chan…

Matsuri: n.n Nagase Kai!

(Número 6, 9 puntos)

Manabu (Desde el público): ...¿CÓMO QUE NAGASE KAI¿¿¿¿CÓMO SABES QUE ES UN SEME, EHH¡¡¡EL ES MIO!

Matsuri: o.o...¿Quién dijo eso 9.9? Yo no ...- (Regresa a su lugar)

Yakío: Me encanta esta encuesta XD...Nanami, tu respuesta.

Nanami: o.oUU...

Yakío:...Nana-chan...

Nanami: o/o...

Yakío: Tres segundos...

Minato: Que no te de pena..

Nanami: o/o...shinichirouminato...

Yakío- ¿Quién?

Nanami- ¿Quieres que lo grite o que?

Yakío: Bien, de acuerdo, si escuché...¿Está SHINICHIROU MINATO?

(X)

Minato y Nanami: ¬¬...

Yakío: No pongas esa cara, te toca...

Minato: Ah, no se...el güero que está en el otro equipo...¿cómo se llama?

Fans del Instituto Seishin¡¡¡YUKI EIRI!

Minato: Ese, Yuki Eiri.

(Número 1 con 23 puntos)

Shuichi- ¡Pues claro que iba a estar!-(Se le cuelga del cuello a Yuki)

Yuki: ¬¬ Quítate, baka...

Yakío: Regresemos con Sunao…Menciona un seme popular.

(Sunao mira a Sora, quien a su ves lo mira esperanzadoramente...)

Sunao:...Kei Enjoji, de Kizuna.

(Número 2, también con 23 p)

Yakío- ¡Que nice!...Sora, tu respuesta.

Sora: ¬¬ Me vengaré, Fujimori...

Sunao: ¬¬ Fujimori-san, para ti...

Yakío: ñ.ñU Tres segundos...

Sora¡Yo, Hashiba Sora!

(Número 3, 15p)

Sora: o.o...Ni yo me lo creo...

Yakío: Vas de nuevo, Mat-chan...

Matsuri: Etto...mmm...Ehhh...¡Tatsuha Uesugi!

Yuki- ¿Qué?...¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yakío- ¿Está Tat-chan en la encuesta?

(Número 6 con 9)

Yuki: ¬¬...

Yakío: Todavía faltan tres respuestas, dame otra respuesta, Nanami.

Nanami: o.o...MMMMmmmmm...Etto...-(Mira hacia todos lados).- ...No se...

Yakío: Tres segundos.

Nanami:...¡Umetami-sensei!

Minato: ¬¬ ...¿Seme?

(X)(X)

Minato:...¿Cómo sabes que...?

Nanami: u.ú No seas celoso...

Yakío: Minato, tu turno.

Minato: Naaa, no quiero responder, estoy enojado.

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío: o.o Esto está que arde...¡Los de Gravitation pueden robar, denle consejos al capitán!

Tohma- ¡YO!

K- ¡ME!

Hiro: o.o- (silencio arrollador)

Yuki: MMmmm...Kaworu Nagisa?

Yakío: Shuichi, tú decides.

Shuichi- ¡YYUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

(NO)

Yuki: ¬¬ Yo ya estaba en la encuesta, baka.

Yakío: Oh, no se porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto no acabará muy bien...¿El equipo de Sukisyo sacará de una patada a Gravitation, o a Shuichi se le prenderá el foco y salvará al equipo¡¡Descúbranlo cuando regresemos al cuarto y quinto round de CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON VIP!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Comerciales&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Pasan imágenes de Edward y Alphonse Elric, además de una niña de cabello negro y corto, y ojos azules. Entonces, de improvisto, ella le da un beso a Edo...)

Pensamiento de Melissa- ¿Por qué te amo, si no me corresponde hacerlo?...¿Por qué me aferro a tu recuerdo, si se que nunca volveré a ver tu dulce sonrisa?...¿Por qué no pude decirlo cuando te tenía frente a mi, con tus dorados ojos penetrando mi alma?...

"¿Por qué?"

Voz en off: Él es Alquimista Nacional...Ella pretende serlo...Él busca ganarse la piedra filosofal...Ella busca ganarse su venganza...y aquel corazón de Acero.

Yakío Mishima presenta este fanfic de Full Metal Alchemist, "Elemental"..."_Hasta que mi venganza sea cumplida, seguiré tus huellas aún detrás de la puerta"..._Esta noche, a las 8, por TVOtaku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CORTE INFORMATIVO: _LAS NOTICIAS POR ANDREA._

Donají: o.o? Bueno, ahora me toco presentar las noticias...Así que ahí les van las noticias de última hora:

1.- Hubo un avionazo en un cementerio. Varios muertos resultaron heridos.

2.- Se ha confirmado las intenciones nada lemon de Sunao y Nagase contra Sora. Noticia completa en cuanto veamos la serie.

3.- Saldrá a la venta el libro _Memorias de un capitán de Quidditch_, escrito por Jessica Robles en honor a Cedric Diggory.

4.- Tres palabras: PELÍCULA DE ERAGON!

5.- Se ha confirmado la falsa identidad de Makenshi, el famoso traficante, muerto hace unos días. Saphira Teabing nos da los detalles.

6.- Increíble...Crónicas de Narnia supera por mucho a Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego T.T...voy a llorar...

7.-Daisuke Niwa fue acusado por sacar dieces...pero del presupuesto escolar...El pelirrojo opina que Dark tiene la culpa, después de todo, él es el ladrón.

8.- La revista mexicana de anime Conexión Manga saca un artículo de Sukisyo, así que, otakus del yaoi mexicanas¡PONGÁMONOS LAS PILAS Y BUSQUEMOS SUKISYO EN DVD HASTA POR DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS SI ES NECESARIO!

Donají: Bueno, creo que eso era todo...En cuanto se me ocurran mas cosas les aviso¡Bye!

ESTO FUE _LAS NOTICIAS POR ANDREA._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Yuki escribiendo en su despacho cuando le suenan las tripas)

Voz en off- Ey, tú...-(Yuki voltea a todos lados).- ...¡Si, tú¿Tienes antojo de algo?-(Yuki asiente)

(En eso se aparece Shuichi vestido de Salchicha)

Shuichi- ¡Prueba el nuevo Salchichoso, la única salchicha rellena de chicle que calmará cualquier antojo!- (Se le avienta encima a Yuki)

Yuki- ¡Bájate de encima, baka!

Voz en off: Compra Salchichoso..._El sujeto del disfraz no se incluyen la compra de Salchichoso. Sexo seguro, usa condón._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Están Ash y Misty peleando como siempre. Entonces llega la oficial Jeny a separarlos, pero resulta herida. Se voltea hacia la cámara.)

Jenny¿No puedes deshacerte de esa persona¿Su recuerdo note deja en paz¿no tienes dinero para arreglar su bicicleta¡No busques mas! En Pokemoney te prestamos $40,000 yens de un jalón, para que hagas lo que quieras.

Ash: ¬¬ Pero se cobra el 60 por ciento de intereses...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Pasan imágenes de Matsuri Honjou dando vueltas en su cama...)

Matsuri:...Es...Imposible...no puedo olvidarlo...ese porte...me pone los pelos de punta el solo pensar en él...¿Por qué no puede ser mío?...¿Por qué tiene que llegar alguien más primero a su vida útil?...¿Por qué no puedo olvidar la sensación que me produce mirar su perfecta figura?...Tengo que verlo...tengo que verlo de nuevo...aunque sea una última vez...aunque después se vaya con alguien más...alguien que no seré yo...

KijinHonjou presenta el fanfic que ha hecho llorar a miles..."Click!" _Lo que siempre quise...y nunca he podido conseguirlo..."_...Checar en mis favoritos si quieren leerlo, por TVOtaku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Regresamos! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sunao: Matsuri-chan...

Matsuri: o.o…(Babea)

Sora: Tierra llamando a Honjou-kuuuuuuuun…

Matsuri: o.o (Babea de nuevo)

Minato: Houston, tenemos un problema.

Nanami: Debe haber sido por el comercial...Pobrecillo, lo hicieron recordar esa difícil etapa de su vida...

Matsuri: o.o (Sigue babeando)

Juanín Juan Harry, el productor- ¡Estamos el aire!

Yakío¡Estamos de vuelta a 31 minutos...! ah, gomen, programa equivocado...¡Estamos de vuelta a CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON VIP! Esta vez jugaremos el cuarto round, donde los puntos valen doble, Klaudito y Nanami¡A jugar!

(Ambos adonis suben)

Yakío: Ahora hay solo cuatro respuestas principales de la encuesta, traten de darme la más popular...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH, otra pregunta de las que me gustan...

K y Nanami: o.O?

Yakío: Ejem...¡Nombren una pareja de seme y uke OFICIAL!

(K se tarda un poco pensando, y Nanami le gana la pregunta)

Yakío- ¿Si, mi vida?

Nanami: Yu...

(SE oye un disparo y Nanami cae inerte al suelo)

K: Oh, no, la pregunta era mía.

Yakío- ¡POR DIOS, UN ASESINATO!

Minato: NANAMI!

Shuichi: Naaa, se está haciendo el muerto...

Nanami: xX

Yuki: ¬¬ Pues le sale muy bien...

Yakío (Histérica)- ¡HAN MATADO A NANAMI!

Jessica(Desde la cabina del silencio)¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NAAAAAAAANNNIIIIIIIII!

K: Claro que no, ahorita se levanta...

Nanami: xX

Minato: LO HAS MATADO, DESGRACIADO!

K:...Ya debería estar de pié...

Nanami: xX

Sunao: ...¿Sensei?

Sora: Oh, no...si se muere¿Quién me va a cuidar cuando me enferme?

Minato¡Kai!...¡KAI!...¡LEVANTATE, ESE MONO DICE QUE PUEDES¡¡¡LEVANTATE, NO ESTAS MUERTO!

Nanami: xX

K: O.O Se me paso la manita...ejem ejem...

Yakío: Mientras vemos si se levanta o no, K-san, tu respuesta.

K: Very easy: Yoru and Ran.

(Número 4 con 6 puntos)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation tiene el control!...¿Nanami?...-(Lo toca con el pie, y el nene no se mueve...)-...¡NOOOOOOO, MI RAZON DE SEGUIR VIVIENDO SE HA MUERTO!

Minato- ¡NOOOOO, KAAAAIIII, RESPÓNDEME, POR FAVOR!...

Matsuri: o.o (Sigue babeando)

Nanami: xX

Sunao: Qué trágico T.T

Sora: Onee-chan T.T...o.o digo, onii-chan T.T

Minato: ESE MALDITO LO HA MATADO...Y ESA VIEJA SIGUE HACIENDO LA ENCUESTA!

Yakío: Toh...oh, lo siento.

(Minato salta de su lugar y toma a Nanami en brazos)

Minato: Noooooo...por favor...no puedes morirte...

Nanami: xX

Minato: T.T Te necesito, por favor, despierta...

Nanami: ¬¬ ¿No entiendes que estoy muerto?

Minato: T.T No puedo resignarme...o.o?...¡KAI!

Nanami: Ese tipo me mató de un susto...

Sora y Sunao- ¡Está vivo!

Matsuri: o.o (Adivinen...)

Minato: T.T me siento tan felíz...-(Se levanta y ayuda a Nanami).-...¡CLAUDE K. WINCHESTER, MI PROBLEMA ES CONTIGO!

K: Oh, I´m very scare...

Nanami: ñ.n déjalo, cariño...

Yakío- ¿Ya puedo seguir con el programa ¬¬?

Juanín Juan Harry- ¡Seguimos al aire, Tulio!

Yakío: ¬¬ No soy Tulio, Juanín...En fin, Tohma, amor, tu respuesta

Tohma: o.o...¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Yakío: Nombra una pareja de seme y uke oficial.

Tohma: Etto...MMmmmm...¿Yuki y Shuichi?

Yakío: ¬¬ Pues si, era la más fácil...

(Número 3 con 7 puntos)

Yakío: Vamos con Shuu-chan...Tu respuesta, darling.

Shuichi: Etto...o.o...Mmmm...

Matsuri: o.o (Sigue babeando...)...Fukarion, mi vida...mi único amor...

Shuichi- ¡El güero y Fukarion!

(X)

Shuichi: T.T pero él lo dijo...

Yakío: Eiri-san, tu turno...

Yuki: Tsuzuki y Hisoka. (Yami no Matsuei)

(En el público...)

Muraki- ¡NO ES CIERTO, NO SON PAREJA OFICIAL!

(Número 2 con 7 puntos)

Muraki- ToT ¡NO ES JUSTOOOOOO!

Yakío: ni modo, Muraki-san, es lo que dijeron cien otakus...Hiro, falta una respuesta…

Hiro: Ritsuka y Soubi (Loveless)

(Número 1, 58 puntos)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation se recupera y limpian el tablero...! No gracias a Shuichi, claro.

Shuichi: ToT Yuuuuuuukiiiiiii, consuélame...

Yuki: En la casa ¬.¬

Yakío: Bien, pasemos al quinto round, tenemos puntos al triple, Tohma y Minato¡A jugar!

(Suben mis dos niños. Minato no deja de lanzarle miradas asesinas a K-san)

Yakío: Esta vez, en las otras cuatro respuestas que están en el tablero, denme la mas popular: Nombra una historia original de Las Fans.

(Grillito, bola de paja y todo lo demás...hasta que Tohma aprieta el botón.)

Yakío- ¿Si?

Tohma: Eh...¿Cómo se llama...?...Tarke Silver...de Donají

(Número 1 con 30 puntos)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation tiene el control de nuevo! Aún pueden ganar...oh, retiro lo dicho, es el turno de Shuichi.

Shuichi: ¬¬...Yo digo que...mmmmmmmmm...¡Tanya y Harry Potter!

(X)

Shuichi: ń.n pero la escribió Jesy-chan...

Yakío: ¬¬ Pero es un fanfic...Yuki-san...

Yuki: …El Cáliz de Rushi, de Elia.

(X)(X)

Yuki: de todas formas tiene cero talento.

Yakío- ¿Hiro?

Hiro: Los Guerreros del Collar, de Elia-chan.

(Número 2 con 10 puntos)

Yakío: Vamos con K-san…

K: Be Mine Forever, by Jessica-chan.

Yakío+-+ Leo...

Jessica: (En la cabina del silencio) +-+ Allan...

Nancy (En el publico)+-+ Joey...

Yakío: ya, Veamos el marcador…

(Número 3 con 5 puntos)

Yakío: Tohma, regresamos contigo, solo falta una respuesta, y están a un strike de perder...está en tus manos.

Tohma:…Caballero del Destino, de Jessica.

Yakío+-+ Mike...¿Está Caballero del Destino?

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío- ¡Sukisyo, esta es su ultima oportunidad de ganar! Aconsejen al capitán...

Minato- ¡La Marca mortal!

Nanami- ¡Guerreras Mágicas!

Matsuri: o.o Fukarion...

Sora- ¿Be like an Angel?

Sunao: Etto...yo...decido…que…¡La marca mortal!

Yakío: Si está, ganarán indiscutiblemente...¿Está La Marca Mortal?

(NO)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation gana de milagro!...Pero me extraña que no haya estado...¿Cuál era la respuesta faltante?

(En el tablero se descubre "Tres amigas", por Paty.)

Yakío- ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

Luisito VIP, en el público- ¿A poco Paty también escribe?

Yakío: claro, es más, puedo contarles su historia aquí mismo, ejem, "En un lugar no muy lejano existían tres amigas que se querían más que nada en este mundo, la primera era de carácter serio, la segunda de carácter juguetón y la tercera de carácter intelectual. Las tres tenían problemas como cualquier adolescente...hasta que un día inesperado cayó un gran meteorito que acabó con toda la vida en la tierra. Fin"

Todos: O.o?

Yakío: Me quedé igual...¡En fin¿Qué tenemos de consolación para el equipo de Sukisyo?

Voz en off: Para cada miembro del equipo tenemos un bonito premio…Sunao Fujimori se lleva un lindo vestido de Princesa…

Sunao: ¬¬ ¿Qué insinúan?

Voz en off: Para Sora, un lindo y nuevo Disfraz de pollo

Sora¿Nani?

Voz en off: Para Matsuri Honjou…

Matsuri-¿Fukarion o.o?

Voz en off: Nop, un rollo Kodak ultra y pilas Duracell.

Matsuri: Bueno…Duran más…

Voz en off: Para Kai Nanami, un lindo paquete médico Mi Alegría…

Nanami: O.O?

Voz en off: Y para Shinichirou Minato…¡una dotación anual de preservativos!

Minato- ¡WWUUUUUUUJJJJJJJUUUUUUUU!

(Nanami se cae de espaldas…)

Voz en off: regresamos contigo, Yaki-chan…

Yakío: bien¿Quién pasa a la cabina del silencio?

Shuichi- ¡Yo!

Todos- ¡Noo!

Yakío: Ni modo, ya lo dijo...Entonces¿Quién se queda para concursar aquí?

Yuki: Tendré que salvar al equipo...

Yakío- ¡Yuki Eiri en Dinero rápido, señores!

Yuki: o.O Nani? No, yo iba a mandar a Nakano...

Yakío- ¡Pero ya lo dijiste, así que te friegas! Cuando regresemos de comerciales, prepárense para ver a Yuki y Shuichi aquí en ...

Público- ¡CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON VIP!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Comerciales &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está una mesa sola y abandonada llena de deliciosos postres. Pasa Tsuzuki cerca de ellos y se queda babeando...mientras Hisoka está afuera peleando con Muraki.)

Tsuzuki: UUUUUUUHHHH, que delicia +¬+...

Hisoka- ¡Tsuzuki-san, ayúdame!

Tsuzuki- ¡Voy!-(Agarra una fresita de encima de un pastel y sale. Cinco segundos después regresa y agarra todo el pastel…)

Hisoka- ¡Tsuzuki!

Tsuzuki- ¡Ya voy!-(Se come el pastel y sale. Cinco segundos después regresa por un pan de chocolate…)

Hisoka- ¡Tsuzuki, rápido!

Tsuzuki- ¡Ya voooooooy!-(Se come su pan, agarra una malteada y se la empieza a tomar, y ahora si sale...pero cinco segundos después regresa a comerse el resto de las cosas…)

Hisoka- ¡TSUZUKI, CON UN DEMONIO, VEN ACA!...

Tsuzuki- ¡Óra si, ahí voy!-(Ya que se tragó todo sale, y…)

Muraki: Que alegría me da volver a verlo, señor Tsuzuki…

Tsuzuki: o.o…¿Hisoka?

(El ojiverde está en el suelo en KO y con ojitos de garabato)

Muraki: Ahora si, Tsuzuki-san¿Tiene libre esta noche?

Tsuzuki: O.OUU…

Voz en off: A que no puedes comer solo uno. Pasteles de la abuela, sanos y ricos…De venta en la tiendita de la esquina)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Pasan imgenes de Tomoyo-chan sentada en una banca del parque…)

Tomoyo: Me alegra mucho que Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun se hayan reencontrado de nuevo…El ver que su amor ha resurgrido me llena de alegría…Pero…ya no es como antes…No soy nadie para inmiscuirme en sus asusntos amorosos…No puedo intervenir…Estoy sola…Quisiera otro tipo de compañía…

Voz en off: Sola, sin nadie que te quiera, Tomoyo-chan…Tarke presenta _Una corta historia de amor…_Ver en mis favoritos, por TVOtaku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Están Vegeta y Trunks niño en el sillón viendo la tele…)

Trunks: Oye, papá…

Vegeta-¿Qué?

Trunks-¿Por que la tele se ve tan mal?

Vegeta: Porque Kakarotto está entrenando en el techo…

Trunks-¿Y por que está entrenando en el techo?

Vegeta: Para volverse mas fuerte…

Trunks-¿Y para que se quiere volver más fuerte?

Vegeta: Para ver si tal vez pueda darme batalla algún día…

Trunks- ¿Y para que quieres que te de batalla?

Vegeta: Para volverme mas fuerte…

Trunks-¿Y por que te quieres volver más fuerte?

Vegeta- ¡YA CALLATE, CON UN DEMONIO, MOCOSO DEL MAL, YA ME TIENES HARTOOOOO!

Voz en off-¿Qué le estás enseñando a tus hijos?

(Llega Bulma y golpea a Vegeta)

Trunks-¡Esa es mi mami!

Bulma-¿Tienes el valor o te vale?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Están Joey y Leo sentados frente a una mesa después de una noche de +ñañamañana+ en casa de Joey)

Joey:…¡Ajum¿qué quieres tomar, Leo? Se me antoja un jugo…

Leo:¬¬ Leche

Joey:…Jugo

Leo: ¬¬ Leche

Joey:¬¬ Jugooooooo…

Leo: ¬¬ Lecheeeeeeeeeeeeee…

(Sale Saphira de quien sabe donde)

Saphira-¿Por qué no prueban el nuevo Jugop?

Joey y Leo-¿Jugop¿Qué es eso?

Saphira: la única bebida cien por ciento artificial que te refrescará, ya que contiene un cincuenta por ciento de leche, un cincuenta por ciento de agua, un cincuenta por ciento de saborizante artificial, un cincuenta por ciento de vitamina C…

Leo:…¿Cuántos cincuentas por ciento contiene esa cosa ¬¬?

Saphira: ¬.¬ Yo no lo hice, solo lo vendo…

Joey:…u.uU en fin…Habrá que probarlo…-(Le toma)-…¡Fuchi, está insípido!

Leo: Si tiene eche, está bien…-(Se tapa la nariz y se toma el Jugop…)

--Jugop, 4 veces bueno, 4 veces insípido

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Está Hyoga caminando por la calle…)

Hyoga- ¿Qué a pasado con nosotros después de todo este tiempo?…Han pasado ya tres meses desde que Seiya se fue…Siento tener que reconocerlo, pero él fue el único que tuvo las agallas para interponerse entre esa espada y ella…Y ahora, ella nos abandona como si fuéramos unos simples perros callejeros, con el pretexto de querer devolvernos la vida que su abuelo nos robó de niños…Ikki se largó, a vagar como siempre…Shiryu regresó a China, probablemente a hacer su vida con Sunrei…Y yo estoy solo…ya no me basta pasar mis días con mujerzuelas, que solo te cobran por un momento agradable…¿Pero de que me quejo? Sé que siempre regresaré con ellas…Lo que necesito es a una chica que me quiera…que siempre diga que si…que me demuestre que tengo aún algo del poder y dominio que alguna vez me brindó mi condición de caballero…Aunque…No necesariamente tiene que ser una chica…

Voz en off: Legendary presenta el fanfic que hace que las fans del Caballero de los Hielos cambien de club…"Engaño"…_"Mi venganza contra el mundo…eso será el…"_

En mis favoritos, por TVOtaku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Regresamos&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: Etto…Tuvimos un pequeño percance…Las Fans no quisieron salirse de la cabina del silencio…Así que Shuichi está con ellas…

Shuichi- ¡TASKETE KUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yakío: ñ.ñU…Yuki, te haré cinco preguntas en un lapso de 15 segundos, contéstame lo primero que se te venga a la mente…

Yuki: Si, si, se me las reglas…

Yakío: el reloj comienza a contar cuando termino la primera pregunta que dice: "Nombra un seiyuu participante en Sukisyo"

Yuki: Takehito Koyasu(14)

Yakío: Algún personaje de ojos violetas…

Yuki: Shuichi…(12)

Yakío: Un opening de alguna serie Shounen-ai

Yuki: Etto…Eden, Yami no Matsuei.(9)

Yakío: Un personaje de The Legend Of Zelda.

Yuki: Link (7)

Yakío: Una canción "image" de cualquier serie…

Yuki: Predilection, Ryuichi Sakuma.

(TERMINADO)

Yakío- ¡Yuki Eiri lo ha logrado!

Fans del instituto-¡LARGA VIDA A YUKI EIRI!

Yakío: Tu respuesta ala primera pregunta fue "Takehito Koyasu", la encuesta dice ¡30!

Fans del instituto-¡LARGA VIDA A YUKI EIRI!

Yakío: Tu segunda respuesta fue: "Shuichi", la encuesta dice ¡20!

Yuki: Por lo menos…

Yakío: tu tercer respuesta fue Eden, el bello opening de Yami no Matsuei…La encuesta dice:…¿5?

Yuki: Para lo que me importa…

Yakío: Tu cuarta respuesta fue "Link"…¡Respuesta número 1!

Fans: VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Yakío: la encuesta dice: 56 puntos…muy buenos, tal vez les ayuden a ganar…Tu última respuesta dice "Predilection"…La encuesta dice…¡23 puntos!…en total, el Dios de las Historias de amor ha juntado 134 puntos.

Fans del instituto-¡LARGA VIDA A YUKI EIRI!

Yakío: Ahora es el turno de nuestro querido cantante pelirrosa…¡Apláudanle a Shindou Shuichi!

(El público aplaude mientras Shuichi sale de la cabina del silencio con la ropa desgarrada y despeinado)

Shuichi: Esas viejas…¡Están locas!

Yakío: Ya lo sabíamos Shuu-chan…Bien, te haré las mismas cinco preguntas que a tu koi, si me repites una sonará "tica-tica", y tendrás que darme otra respuesta

Shuichi- ¡Hai!

Yakío: Y comenzamos con la primera que dice: "Nombra un seiyuu participante en Sukisyo"

Shuichi- SEKI TOMOKAZU(18)

Yakío: Algún personaje de ojos violetas…

Shuichi: RYUICHI SAKUMA(16)

Yakío: Un opening de alguna serie Shounen-ai

Shuichi: SUPER DRIVE(14)

Yakío: Un personaje de The Legend Of Zelda.

Shuichi: ……MARIO (10)

Yakío: Una canción "image" de cualquier serie…

Shuichi: ONAJI OMOI, MATSURI HONJOU

Matsuri: o.o¿Cómo la conoce?

(TERMINADO)

Yakío- ¡Ahí lo tienen, Shuichi ha terminado antes que se le acabe el tiempo!

Hiro: ¬¬ Falta ver cuantas respuestas tiene bien…

Yakío: Shuu-chan, tu primera respuesta fue Seki Tomokazu…La encuesta dice…¬¬ Cero.

Shuichi: T.T Pero es buen seiyuu…

Yakío: La respuesta no.1 era Shouichiro Hoshi, la hermosa voz detrás de Sunao Fujimori...Tu siguiente respuesta fue Ryuichi Sakuma…Querido, siento decirte que estás medio daltónico, los zafiros que tiene Ryuichi por ojos son azules…La encuesta dice ¡Cero!

Gravitation: ¬¬¿Por qué no nos extraña?

Yakío: La respuesta número 1 era "Tsuzuki Asato"…¡Mi vida!

Muraki: Hermoso +¬+…

Yakío: tu tercera respuesta fue "Super Drive"…y lo que queríamos era de una serie Shounen ai, no yaoi…¡Pero es la número 1!

Shuichi: XD Siempre supe que podría…

Yakío: y tiene ¡30 puntos!…Tu siguiente respuesta fue…¿Mario!

Shuichi: Siiiii, el monito ese que tiene gorra roja y overol azul…

Jessica (Desde la cabina del silencio)¿CÓMO OSAS MEZCLAR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA CON MARIO BROS? ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Paty: ¬¬ Yo la calmo…(Le da un sape y la deja inconsciente.)

Yakío: Hasta eso, no faltan muchos puntos para ganar…solo 36…Tu última respuesta fue "Onaji omoi, de Matsuri Honjou"…¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Gravitation y Sukisyo- ¿Qué?

Yakío: ES LA NUMERO 1!…Y tiene…¡45 PUNTOS! GRAVITATION GANA DE PURITITA SUERTE!

Shuichi- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD!

Matsuri: o.o Pero…¿Cómo lo supo? Esa solo la canto en la ducha…

(Una venita sale en la frente de Yuki, y Shuu se pone nervioso…)

Yuki: ¬¬ Explícate, Shindou…

Shuichi: ñ.ñ No-no es nada…

Hiro: Mmmm…¡Ah, si, Honjou-kun, el de la primaria!

Matsuri: o.o? EH?

Hiro: Íbamos juntos a la primaria…

Matsuri- ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo…

Shuichi: Mmm…Yo tampoco…

Yuki: ¬¬ ¿Así que ya lo conocías?

Shuichi: creo que si…Quiero decir no¡NO, nunca lo había visto…-(Yuki se da la vuelta)-…¡YUUUUUUUUKIIIIII, NO TE ENOJEEEEEEEEES!

Yakío: ñ.ñ Esto está muy tenso…En fin, como el equipo de Gravitation ganó, el programa "Pague un psicólogo a mi madre para que me deje acabar de ver Yami no Matsuei sin quejarse porque ocupo el DVD que nadie me presta nunca" tendrá las ganancias suficientes para poder apoyar a su única participante…Qué final tan feliz, una otaku más podrá ver Yami no Matsuei…En fin, esto fue Cien Otakus dijeron VIP…Pero no se angustien, que en el siguiente bloque tendremos ¡La revancha de Sukisyo!

Público- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yakío: Con algunos cambios, claro…¡A los 10 reviews se continúa el siguiente capi!

Voz en off: Cien Otakus dijeron es una producción de Animantlemedia, les habla una laptop modelo Travelmate 2300¡Que pasen buenas noches!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juanín Juan Harry: Tulio, estamos fuera del aire…

Yakío: ¬¬ Que no soy Tulio, Juanín…ya te puedes ir…¿Eh?…¿Qué les pasa, nenes?

Shuichi: YUUUUUUUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII, NO TE ENOOOOOOOOOOJEEEEEEEEEESSS!

Yuki- ¡ME ENGAÑAS CON UN MOCOSO DE 16 AÑOS!

Shuichi- ¡ES NO ES CIERTO!

Yuki- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE RECOJAS TUS COSAS DE MI CASA!

Shuichi- YO TAMBIÉN PAGUE ESA CASA T.T

Yuki- ENTONCES YO ME VOY, NO ME IMPORTA!

Tohma: Yo puedo darte asilo, Eiri-san…

Yuki: De acuerdo.

Shuichi: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII

K: Esto está very bad…me voy¿Vienes, Nakano-kun?

Hiro: Noooo, Shuichi necesita apoyo emocional…

K- Ok…See you later!

Yakío: ya se pueden ir…cuando gusten…¿Etto?…¿Dónde están Sora y Sunao?

Matsuri: No lo se, se fueron antes de que la Voz en off anunciara el final del programa…

Nanami: …¿Shinichirou-san?…¿Dónde estás?…¿Shinichirou?

(Mientras, Klaudito está saliendo del canal…cuando una piedrita suena cerca de él…Voltea…y un bat le pega en la cara antes de que pueda decir What?…Luego su atacante se lo lleva arrastrando hasta un armario…)

Minato: Me vengaré, Klaudito…MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Nanami- ¿De que te ríes, Shinichirou?

Minato: Nada, cielo…en fin, vamos a gastarnos nuestro premio.

Nanami-¡O.O Minato, hay menores en el público!

Minato: Hablaba de tu juego Mi alegría…

Nanami: Ah…Bueno nnU.


	2. La revancha

Juanín Juan Harry- ¡Yakío, estamos al aire!

Tulio: ¬¬ No soy Yakío, Juanín, vete al foro de al lado…

Juanín Juan Harry: Ah...perdón…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juanín Juan Harry: Yakío, casi estamos al aire…

Yakío: o.o ¿Cómo que Sunao, Sora, Shinichirou y K no aparecen en ningún lado¡el programa casi comienza!

Shuichi- ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, NO TE ENOJEEEEEEEEESSS!

Yuki- ¡Déjame, baka! Bajate de mi cuello…va, te perdono, pero no vuelves a ver a ese fulano.

Shuichi- ¡Pero si nunca lo había visto!

Hiro: Ya te dije, es Honjou-kun, el de la primaria…

Shuichi: ¬¬ No ayudas en nada, Hiro…

Matsuri- ¿En dónde se habrán metido esos dos?

Nanami: Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Shinichirou…se debe de estar metiendo en problemas...

Yakío: No te vayas, mandaré un equipo especial de búsqueda…¡Jessica!

Jessica: Por primera vez¡A tus órdenes!

Yakío: Vé a buscar a todos los que faltan, por favor…pero de mientras yo no se qué hacer…

Jessica- ¿por qué no contestas reviews?

Yakío: o.o…¡buena idea!

Yokito

¡YO YA LA VI TODA XD! Aunque si, sería genial que la trajeran en español, aunque sea por Animax…T.T Aunque no tenga ese canal…¡Maldita suerte la mía! En fin, te espero para este capi, y gracias por tu review!

RyuichiSakuma83

Shuichi: o.O ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Yuki: Sip, eres el mejor baka…¬¬ Pero que quede claro que solo eres MI baka.

Yakío: Gracias por leer n.n

Ritsuka-ran

¿Existe Sukisho en español o.O¡TENDRE QUE BUSCARLO! Yo tengo toda la serie, pero solo subtitulada y en DVD, gomen nasai…pero vale la pena que la busques hasta por debajo de las piedras¡Está muy buena!

vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv

Aquí está la revancha, aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor la suerte les sonrie a los de Gravi de nuevo…Yo ya tengo ambas series XD, están muy buenas…Lo que necesito ahora es el manga de Yami no Matsuei (el de Sukisho es un asco, la verdad)…Como ya acabé el manga de Gravi (en realidad no, solo el ultimo tomo XD U…) cr4eo que me traume con conseguir los mangas…

Toxic Angel

o.o ¿Osea que soy la primera en hacer un crossover de SukishoxGravitation? XD Sugoi! Waaaaaaaaaa, yo quiero la OVA de Sukisho T.T ¿Sabes de dónde la puedo bajar sin necesidad de Bittorrent o algo similar? Esque en mi escuela no se pueden descargar esos programas ToT…Aunque tengo que hacer la lucha, PORQUE YO DEBO DE JUGAR LOS JUEGOS! Antes que ser otaku soy gamer (videojugadora), y Sukisho es la mezcla perfecta entre mis dos amores T.T…Por cierto¿Sabes algo del nuevo juego para PS2? Esque vi el trailer y me quede traumada…Ver a Nanami muerto…me revuelve el alma…En cualquier buscador de yahoo lo encuentras si buscas como Sukisyo.

Iserith

Jeje, esque mi hermanito ve 31 minutos y bueno…no podia dejarlo del lado…Como puedes ver, ya acabé de ver Sukisho…Y ES LO MEJOR QUE HE VISTO! ME ENCANTA! Tenias razón. Respondiendo tu pregunta, una canción image es la que canta un determinado personaje sobre su vida o alguna cosa que le haya pasado, la de Matsuri no la he escuchado (T.T y yo quiero…), pero en algunas páginas he visto que sale en un Drama Disc…lo de la ducha me lo inventé :P…Ahorita le preguntamos a Shuichi cómo es que sabe de la existencia de esa canción, jeje, a que con Hiroshi y sus declaraciones fuertes…

Hiro: ¬¬ Yo solo respondí la pregunta…

Yakío: ¬¬ Si, tú, y yo me chupo el dedo…

Zafiro Any

Muchas gracias por las flores que no me merezco u/u todo esto lo hago con el fin de divertirlos, y me alegra que esté dando resultado…¿Pero qué tiene el mundo en contra de Tohma? Mi vida…Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias nuevamente. (Por cierto, te aseguro que esa canción estaba por ahí, pero los bakas no lo respondieron…)

Asusa Seguchi Zoldyeck Snape

¿Ahora resulta que eres la &/(# ama del universo? Jajaja, es un honor tenerte por aquí, me alegra que hayas leido…y bueno, si soy exigente es por que sólo serán dos capítulos como el otro, por eso necesito más reviews, onee-chan…y no te preocupes, que Nanami no le hará nada a K…pero no te puedo decir lo mismo de Shinichirou, ya vez, aquí estoy preguntándome dónde estarán…Cuando gustes te puedo dar "clases" de Sukisho…en definitiva tienes que ver la serie, está SUPER MEGA ULTRA BUENÍSIMA XD! Ahí te apuras con esos cuentos y que estén bien Hiro-chan y tú.

Hermione black

SIIIIIIIIIII, yo también tengo mi DVD de Sukinamono …Me encanta el capítulo 6, el de los ángeles…Te robo tu frase¡CUANTA CARNE, SUGOI NE! Muchas gracias por leer, te espero para este capi.

Yop

En realidad no es tan divertido, yo lo hago divertido con estas dos series¿A que si? Muchas gracias pr dejar review

Shoryu

¡Pues claro! Ahorita vemos de dónde sacamos a Sora y Nao…Mejor dicho, Yoru y Ran…¿Recuerdas que les dije que iba a haber cambios en el segundo bloque? XD Jajaja…Bueno, lo de Matsuri ya lo expliqué…lo de la ducha y la primaria fue mi idea :P, gracias por leer, espero otro review tuyo.

Simbelmine

Gracias por leer t mi fic n.n

Darkangelloveless33

Muchas gracias por la palabrota n.n eso quiere decir que si te gusto

Hikari-san

¡Aquí esta la continuación¿Qué gane Sukisho? Quien sabe, tienes que leerlo…

Nonite-chan

Espero que te guste este capi…Créeme que yo también quiero saber qué le hizo Shin a K…espero que nada…

Sango2005

Muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero (Gracias a Kami-sama) Ya vi Toda Sukisho y la OVA también (babeo) mucho lemon, me encanta…pero gracias de todas formas…

ADORO A NANAMI! Ya lo dije como 1000 veces, pero tenía que decirlo de nuevo.

HashibaEiri

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te haya hecho reir tanto, espero que este sea igual nn.

Yakío: bueno, ya acabé…¿Y ahora que hacemos hasta que encuentren a los que faltan?

(En eso llega Jessica muy feliz y sonriente)

Jessica- ¡Los encontré!

Todos- ¡HURRAAA!

(Detrás de Jessica vienen Sora, Sunao y Shinichirou)

Yakío:…¿y K-san?

Jessica: Bien, gracias…no lo encontré…

Shinichirou: Me pregunto dónde estará 9.9…

Juanín- ¡1 minuto y al aire!

Yakío: Ya no tenemos tiempo…¿hay alguien que pueda ocupar el lugar de K-san en el público, onegai?

Voz misteriosa- ¡Yo quiero jugar na no da!

Shuichi- ¡SAKUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Yakío- ¡RYUICHI SAKUMA ENTRA AL JUEGO!

Todos- ¡VIVAAAAAAAAAA!

Yuki Y Tohma: ú.uU oh, no, ya estuvo que perdimos…

Yakío: Bueno, al parecer ya estamos todos completos…

"Sunao"- ¿y nosotros también podemos jugar?

Nanami- ¿¬¬ dónde estaban ustedes dos?

"Sora"- Por ahí, paseando en los camerinos…(mirada lujuriosa a "Sunao")

Yakío- ¡MOMENTO!…¡Esos no son Sora y Sunao!

Juanín- ¡Yakío, estamos al aire!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz en off- ¡Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta al programa más kakkoi de la televisión:

CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON

Voz en off: Al parecer, en esta ocasión l equipo de Sukisho pide la revancha al equipo de Gravitation…Sin embargo, se han tenido que hacer unas modificaciones en los equipos, de los cuales les informará nuestra conductora sin nada mejor que hacer¡Yakío L. Mishima!

Yakío-¡ Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí de regreso!…Como pueden ver, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy MUY importante…¡En este foro, contamos con la hermosa presencia de YORU y RAN en lugar de Sora y Sunao!

Nanami- ¿Qué!

Ran: Creí que no lo notaría…

Yakío: Ay, mi vida, con esos bellos ojos cómo no darme cuenta de tu presencia…Bueno, y por parte de Gravitation, tenemos a…¡Ryuichi Sakuma!

Matsuri- ¡GENIAL!…¿me das tu autógrafo?

Ryuichi: Cuando terminemos, no da…

Yakío: Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que aclarar…¡A ju…!

(En eso interrumpen unos policías en el lugar)

Polecía 1: Señorita, nos enteramos de un 3-12 en esta zona…

Yakío: o.O?

Polecía 2: A ver¿Quién de ustedes es Chin…Chin…Minato?

(Todos voltean a ver al mencionado, que se hace el desentendido aunque no le sale nada bien…)

Shinichirou- …¿Si? Soy yo.

Polecía1: Va a tener que acompañarnos en la patrulla color blanco claro que está afuera…

Shinichirou:…¿Por qué?

Nanami- ¿qué hiciste ¬.¬?

Polecía2: un gringo le acusa de haberlo golpeado estando solo e indefenso…

Shinichirou- ¿Qué?

(en eso llega K-san en silla de ruedas, con un collarín, vendado tal cual momia con solo los ojos descubiertos.)

K: Pobre de mi…(se escucha musica triste tocada con violín).- …Yo estaba solo y sin dañar a nadie, ni siquiera llevaba un arma a la mano…y de repente este salvaje llegó y me golpeó por la espalda¡a traicion!…Ahora nunca podré correr en el decatlón del Empire State que le prometí a mi madre que correría T.T…I'm sorry, mom!

Todos menos Shin y Nana- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shinichirou- ¡Yo no le pegué tanto!

Polecía2- ¡Lo ha confesado!

Nanami- ¡Shinichirou, una explicación, AHORA!

Shinichirou- Pero él Quería matarte!

Yakío: Esto se me está saliendo de control…Comerciales…¡COMERCIALES, AHORA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Comerciales &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LAS NOTICIAS POR ANDREA 

Donají- ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, queridos lectores! Comenzaremos enumerando las noticias más importantes de esta ocasión…

1.- Jessica/ Yakío se ha decidido a retirar de esta página los fanfics de "Ai, la persona que me quiere" y "Los amantes del milenio" para continuarlas en cuanto acabe los fics pendientes.

2.- Ya salió el videojuego _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess._ Eso me obligó a decirlo Jessica ¬¬ …

3.- Se ha confirmado, Editorial VID lanzará el tomo numero 1 del manga más esperado por todas¡¡¡GRAVIATION! Pauta para público Mexicano :P, esperalo en tu puesto de revistas a partir del 24 de febrero.

4.- Se ha confirmado el lanzamiento de la segunda parte de Loveless en este año…T.T En realidad no, pero¿A poco ustedes no quisieran eso?

5.- La que casi, CASI, POR UN PELO, es un hecho, es la continuación de Gravitation en anime, GRAVITATION 2, y esto si es cierto, si alguien sabe algo, favor de confirmar el rumor o desmentirlo…

Esto fue _LAS NOTICIAS POR ANDREA…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Regresamos &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡No se lo pueden llevar!

Polecía1: Ni modo, chicuela, este fulano ha cometido un delito y nos lo vamos a llevar por eso.

Nanami- ¡Pero eso es injusto!

Shinichirou: Si con eso puedo evitar que ese fulano te ha algo, Nana-chan, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Público en general y Yakío- ¡QUE TERNURA!

Polecía2: Ora que si este se mocha con unas Sorjuanitas, pus ni vueltas que darle al asunto¿Verdad?

Shinichirou- ¡Yo digo NO a la corrupción!

Polecía1: y yo le digo no a tu libertinaje, mano…por cierto, tu güerita se vé re-buena…

Nanami: O.O!

Shinichirou: Tengo buen gusto¿Verdad XD?

Nanami-¡No les sigas el juego!

Juanín- ¡Yakío, llevamos 2 minutos al aire!

Yakío: O.O!…Etto…jeje, gomen, tenemos un pequeño problema técnico por aquí…Shinichirou Minato también abandonará el juego por cuestiones de causa mayor.

Shinichirou- ¡Pero se hará justicia…¿Verdad T.T?

Yakío: ñnU Espero…Y¿Qué haremos para ocupar el lugar de Shin?

Matsuri: Vamos, todo el instituto está aquí, alguien querrá jugar…- (Mira al público).- ¡Atención, quien ocupe el lugar de Minato, tendrá el honor de pertenecer a los Maestros de Todo!

(Misteriosamente, todos los fans de Yuki del instituto desaparecen.)

Ran- ¡Lo has arruinado todo!

Yoru: Hubiera estado mejor que no dijeras nada…

Matsuri: T.T Nadie me quiere…

Jessica- ¡YO TE QUIERO!

Yakío- ¡Largo, llévensela! –(Seguridad saca a Jessica del lugar)- Bien…¿Quién estará en el lugar de Shinichirou?

(Grillito, bola de paja y ráfaga de viento…)

Yakío: ¬¬ Ok, tendré que escoger a alguien…Mmmm…¡Tú! –(Señala a alguien en el público, un lindo muchacho vestido de negro con hábito como de sacerdote, de largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, y con lentes redondos muy al estilo de Harry Potter…)

¿-…¿Qué?

Yakío- ¿puedes venir a jugar tú?

?-…¿EN SERIO?- (carita brillosa y Chibi)

Matsuri- ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

Ran- ¿Ese quién es?

Nanami: La verdad no lo conozco…

Yakío- ¡WOOOOOOOOW, CLARO QUE PUEDES JUGAR, NENE!

¿- ¡YUUUUUUUUPPPIIIIIIIII!-(Baja corriendo de su asiento y se sienta junto a Nanami)

Soushi- ¡Yo pude haber estado ahí!

Yakío- ¡Sean felices, chicos y chicas, que nos acompaña en el equipo de Sukisho un niño tan adorable y antojable como ninguno!…¡DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A CHRIS!

Fans- ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yakío: Para las que no lo conocen, Chris salió solo en la OVA de Sukisho…

Chris: u.u Para desgracia de todas mis fans…

Yakío: Pero en el videojuego, Chris tiene un papel sumamente importante…del cual no me enteraré hasta que lo juegue ToT…

Juanín: Yakío, llevamos casi media hora de programa y todavía no empieza el juego…

Yakío: bien, con estas modificaciones hechas y comprendidas por todos…¡Shuichi y Ran, a jugar!

(Musiquita y suben ambos chicos)

Hiro- ¡MOMENTO!

Yakío: ¬¬ ¿Ahora qué?

Hiro- ¿Van a dejar a K-san solo en hospital? Alguien tiene que ir con el…

(Suena el grillito…)

Hiro: ¬¬ No se amontonen…ni modo, voy yo con él…

Shuichi- ¡Pero Hirooooooooooooo…!

?- Tranquilo, ya llegó otro reemplazo para este chico…

(Todos miran hacia la derecha…donde está Tatsuha.)

Yuki: ¬¬ Ni quién te quiera aquí…

Yakío: Bueno, a falta de tiempo, Tatsuha entra a jugar en lugar de Hiro. ¡SANSEACABÓ¿¿OYERON?

Yuki: O.O SIPI…

Yakío: Ejem…Shuu, Ran, Les preguntamos Cien Otakus las 7 respuestas principales al tablero, traten de darme la más popular…Nombra a alguien de anime que sea hetero con el que te gustaría salir…

(Ran se apresura a ganar la pregunta)

Yoru: O.o?…¬¬x…

Yakío- ¿Si, Ran?

Ran- ¡Matsuri Honjou!

Matsuri, Yoru y Yakío- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE!

(X)

Ran- ¡Venganza, Yoru, quiero venganza!…Hace rato que estábamos en los camerinos me llamaste NANAMI…¡NANAMI!

Yoru- ¡Te dije que me equivoqué¡Estaba pensando en que me dolía la cabeza!

Ran: ¬¬ Si, como no…

Matsuri- ¿Y quién les dijo que soy hetero XD?

Yakío: ñnU bueno, ya, basta…Shuu-chan, tu respuesta…

(Shuichi mira temeroso a Yuki…sabe que lo que responda será usado en su contra…)

Shuichi: O.O…Etto…mmm…

Yakío: Tres segundos…

Shuichi: …O.o

Ryuichi- ¡Responde lo que sea, no da!

Yuki: Ya verás cómo te vá si respondes algo que no debes ¬¬…

Shuichi: Ya qué O.o…¡Hiroshi Nakano!

(Número 1 con 32 puntos)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation toma el control…pero a que precio, señoras y señores XD!

Yuki- ¿CÓMO QUE HIROSHI?

Shuichi- ¡Sabia que te enojarías T0T!

Yakío: ya, calmaditos los dos…Yuki, tu respuesta…

Yuki- ¬¬ Ya verás…¡TOHMA SEGUCHI!

Tohma (no da crédito a lo que oye)- ¿QUÉ?

(X)

Tohma- ¿por qué no estuve T.T¡Eiri-san quiere salir conmigo!

Yakío: supongo que todas sabemos de sobra que no eres NADA hetero :P…Tatsuha, tu respuesta.

Tatsuha- ¡RYUICHI SAKUMA!

Ryuichi: ñnU ¿Qué dices, Tat-chan?

Tatsuha- ¡No puedo pensar en nadie mas!

(X)(X)

Yakío: ¬¬…¿Ryuichi?

Ryuichi: Etto…mmm…¿Con quién, Kuma-chan?…MMmmmm…¡Ryoga Hibiki n/n!

Todos- ¿Quién?

Yakío- ¿Está Ryoga-kun, de RANMA ½ para los que no ven Ranma ¬¬?

(Número 3 con 25 puntos)

Tatsuha- ¡Pero Honey T0T…!

Yakío: Tohma, tu turno.

Tohma: Etto…Yo…diría que Van Fanel…

Fans de Van Fanel- ¿N A N I?

((2 con 25 puntos)

Yakío: Regresamos con Shuichi…Shuu-chan, no te preocupes, contesta lo que quieras, y prometo que Yuki no se enojará contigo.

Shuichi- ¿Hountouni T.T?…Vale, ejem…¡Roy Mustang n/n!

Yuki: ¬¬ No tengo idea de quien sea, pero le partiré la cara algún día…

(Número 5 con 9 puntos)

Yakío: Bien, bien…Yuki, tu turno…

Yuki: ¬¬ Me da igual.

Shuichi- ¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUIKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío- ¡Oportunidad de Sukisho para robarse los puntos! Denle consejos al capitán…

Chris- ¡Seiya!

Nanami: Jejeje…bueno…Jejeje…yo…mmm…con Inuyasha n/n…

Matsuri- ¡Con Kagome XD!

Yoru-(ve a Ran): ¬¬ yoooo…nadie…

Yakío- Tú decides, Ran…

Ran: Yo digo que Kagome.

Todos: o.O?

Yakío: O.O…¿Está Kagome?

(X)

Yakío- ¡Gravitation gana la encuesta y lleva 89 puntos de su lado!

Matsuri: Pero Kagome es guapa…nunca dijeron que tenía que ser hombre a fuerzas, dijeron que fuera hetero 9.9…

Yakío: O.O…Eso es cierto nnU…En fin¡Segundo round, Yuki & Yoru, a jugar!

(Ambos bombones suben al escenario)

Yakío: Les preguntamos a Cien otakus las cinco respuestas principales del tablero, denme la mas popular…UUUUUuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que linda pregunta…¿Cómo le llamarías tú a un hijo o hija de Yuki y Shuichi?

(aprietan el botón al mismo tiempo, pero Yuki gana la pregunta por centésimas de segundo.)

Yuki: Shuichi…como su madre.

Todos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yakío- ¡Que tierno!…

(Número 4, 6 puntos)

Yakío: Bien Yoru, si me das una más alta, tu equipo tendrá el control de la encuesta…

Yoru: Etto…(mira a Ran de nuevo)- …¿Ran?

Ran: que lindo nombre…

(X)

Yoru: Conste que yo no tuve la culpa XD…

Yakío- ¡Gravitation tiene el control de nuevo!…Tatsuha¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Tatsuha: me imagino que se llamaría Eiri…

(Número 1 con 60 puntos)

Yuki- ¡Vaya, lo pensó él solito!

Tatsuha: ¬¬ x…

Yakío: Ryuichi…

Ryuichi- ¡Un bebé, que bonito¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Shuu-chan, no da?

Shuichi: Es solo una encuesta nnU…

Yakío: Danos tu respuesta…

Ryuichi- ¿y qué será, niño o niña?

Yakío: Tienes tres segundos para dar tu respuesta ¬¬…

Ryuichi:…Si es niña, me gustaría que se llamara Yukichi…

Todos: o.O?

Yakío: Qué raro…veamos si está como respuesta Yukichi…

(Número 2 con 18 puntos)

Shuichi- (anotando en una libreta)- Yu-ki-chi…¡Gracias, Sakuma-san!

Yuki: ¬¬…

Yakío: Sigue el amo del universo…

Tohma: Por supuesto, se llamaría como su tío querido, Tohma…

(X)

Tohma- ¿por qué mis respuestas nunca están T.T?

Yakío: Regresamos con Shuichi…

Shuichi- ¡SEA LO QUE SEA, SE LLAMARÁ YUKIIIIIIIIII!

(Número 3 con 11 puntos)

Yakío: Yuki, vas de nuevo…

Yuki: A ver…(Se pone pensativo).- …Si fuera niña, me gustaría que se llamara Mika…

Tatsuha- Debes querer mucho a nuestra hermana…

Yuki: No, es por Mikami, la cazafantasmas :P…

(X)(X)

Tatsuha- ¡Voy de nuevo, voy de nuevo!…Ejem…¡Se llamaría Tat-chan, como yoooooo!

Shuichi y Yuki- ¡SI, TU COMO NO ¬.¬!

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío- ¡Sukisho tiene oportunidad de robar de nuevo! Denle consejos al capitán…

Chris- ¡Se llamará Hiroshi, lo predigo!

Yuki- ¿QUÉ?

Nanami: Que se llame Noriko…

Matsuri: O tal vez Claude…

Yoru: Reiji es bonito nombre…

Yakío: Ran, decide de nuevo…

Ran: Ok, dado que Chris es el que tiene el don…¡Se llamará Hiro!

Yakío: Si esa respuesta está en el tablero, Sukisho se quedará con los puntos de esta encuesta…

(Número 5 con 5 puntos)

Sukisho-¡YUUUUPPPIIIIIIIIIIII!

Gravitation: T.T Rayos…

Shuichi- ¡pero ya tenemos buenas sugerencias para los nombres de nuestro hijo, Yuki!

Yuki: ¬¬ Cállate, baka…

Yakío: Tercer round, Tatsuha y Matsuri¡A jugar!

(Los dos chicos suben)

Yakío: Ejem ejem…les preguntamos a cien otakus y nos dieron las 6 respuestas principales en el tablero…Estoy segura que Mina-chan me golpeará si lee esto…¡Nombra a dos personajes de algún videojuego que te gustaría que fueran gays (pareja)!

(Matsuri aprieta el Botón y gana la pregunta)

Matsuri- ¡Link y Roy!

Yakío: Veamos…

(Número 1 con 35 puntos)

Yuki- ¡Tatsuha, idiota, de nada sirve que te la pases todo el día pegado a tu consola!

Tatsuha: me quedé pensando…¡Hay tantos que me gustaría juntar…!

Yakío- ¡Sukisho tiene oportunidad de mejorarse! Nana-chan, tu respuesta…

Nanami: Este…Jejeje…Link y Sheik.

Jessica- ¡DE LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!

(Número 4 con 11 puntos)

Yakío: Bien, te toca, Chris…

Chris…MMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…déjame pensar…esto es complicado, hay demasiados videojuegos en este universo como para decidirse por uno…

Yakío: ¬¬ Tres segundos…

Chris: Aunque ahora que lo pienso diría que…¡Samus y Link!

(X)

Yakío: ¬¬ Para empezar, Samus es chica…

Yoru, Ran, Nana, Matsuri: ¬.¬ ¿y estamos confiando en él?

Chris: ñnU Tranquilos, es para darle una falsa esperanza al enemigo…

Yakío: ¬¬ Si, claro…Ran, te toca.

Ran: Esa pregunta es muy fácil…¡Sora y Sunao!

(Número 2 con 25 puntos)

Yakío- ¡Buena respuesta! Por cierto, me dirijo al público en general…Si alguien sabe cómo descargar los juegos de Sukisho sin mucho "trámite", favor de comunicarlo a los productores de este programa nnU…En fin, Yoru…

Yoru: Chris y Hiromu, para que este deje de molestar a Sora :P

Chris- ¿O.O?

(X)(X)

Yakío: Dos strikes y Gravitation puede preparar sus respuestas para el robo…Matsuri-chan…

Matsuri: Etto…¡Mario y Wario!

Jessica- ¡AAAAASSSSCCCOOOOOO!

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío- ¡Lástima! Oportunidad de Gravitation para robarse los puntos…Consejos al capitán…

Tohma- ¡Marth y Roy!

Ryuichi: Etto…etto…¿Qué dices, Kumagoro?

Tatsuha- ¡LINK Y KAFEI, CLARO!

Yuki- ¬¬ Yo no se de eso…

Shuichi- ¡Yo decido que Link y Kafei!

Yakío: Veamos si está la respuesta…

(X)

Yakío- ¡Sukisho gana la encuesta, y no solo eso, está aplastando a Gravitation!Lleva 171 puntos, mientras que Gravitation está con miserables 89 XD…¿Quién ganará esta reñida encuesta¡Averígüenlo cuando regresemos a CIEN OTAKUS DIJERON VIP!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Comerciales &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voz en off: Son cuatro personas…cuatro voces…-(pasan imágenes de Nanami, Ran, Sora y Matsuri)- …cuatro mentes…cuatro mundos…

Sora: _Nos amamos, pero no lo decimos…_

Ran: _No quiero que nadie más se fije en él…_

Nanami: _¿Aún me quiere?…¿Está con alguien mas?_

Matsuri: _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona?…¿por qué me meto en tantos problemas _T.T

Voz en off: _Yakío L. Mishima _presenta un nuevo fanfic que esperamos les guste… "_Y despiertas a mi lado…"_...Por que el amor no siempre es drama, pero tampoco felicidad. _PROXIMAMENTE_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ritsuka entra a un supermercado marca patito. Al entrar, una señora gorda y fea le dá de mala gana un carrito. Avanza por el pasillo y se topa con un chico de largo cabello negro y orejitas, y usa lentes.

Ritsuka: Disculpa¿Dónde encuentro la comida para gato?

Yayoi: ¬¬ Búscala tú, para eso están los letreros, tarado…

El peque Ritsuka se aleja, bastante molesto. Cuando por fin encuentra lo que busca, que costaba 30 yenes, se dirigió a la caja a pagar, donde un cajero de aspecto andrajoso le marca su artículo por…¡100 yenes!. El chico con orejas deja su mercancía y sale de ahí furioso.

Entra en el supermercado de al lado, que se llama Comercial Japonesa. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, una alegre empleada de cabello rosado le dio un carrito de super y una coronita de flores, además de que le asignó un compañero para que lo asesorara en lo que buscaba. El apuesto universitario rubio de ojos azules le indicó a Ritsuka dónde estaba la comida para gatos, y por tener orejitas le hizo un gran descuento. Luego le sobó los pies, le hizo manicura (ahora se le dice asi XD), le dio un té relajante, un masaje para fortalecer la autoestima y un beso en la boca. Ritsuka llegó muy feliz hasta la caja, donde una adorable chica de 23 años aún con orejas le dijo que por ser un cliente especial, le regalaban el producto…

Voz en off- ¿VAS AL SUPER O A LA COMER?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Están en una mesa Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Kaji muy felices. En eso llega Misato por detrás de Kaji y le tapa los ojos. Kaji levanta los brazos, y todos se ríen porque está muy sudado)

(Close up a Shinji)

Shinji: A mí nunca me pasa esto, y eso que llevo todo el día matando ángeles, haciendo pruebas de sincronización y peleando con Asuka, porque yo uso ADÁN antitranspirante-(Muestra el desodorante)- ¡Úsalo para que huela como un ángel!

-Adán antitranspirante, te mantiene protegido aún dentro de tu EVA-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Pasan imágenes de Harry &Compañía…)

Harry- ¿Qué hacemos aquí O.O?

Hermione- ¡Fue ese mugroso hechizo de Xayide!

Xayide- ¡A mi ni me vean, fue Weasley quien lo arruinó!

Ron- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Harry: Sea como sea, no estamos donde deberíamos estar…

Ron- ¡Jajaja! Acabo de ver a mi "pequeño" hermano mayor en primero!

Hermione- ¡Creo que viajamos al pasado!

Xayide- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Hermione: No lo se…tal vez el ver a James Potter, a Lily Evans, a Sirius…A McGonagall y Snape ¬¬…

Harry- ¡Debemos encontrar la forma de regresar!

Ron: Quien sabe, tal vez estará divertido que averiguáramos que pasó en el pasado…

Profa. Tanya- ¡Ustedes cuatro, vengan para acá!

Harry- ¿Eh?

(En el presente…)

McGonagall- ¡Dumbledore, debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a esos niños al presente!

Snape: No querrás que se enteren de ciertas cosas¿O me equivoco, Minerva?

McGonagall- ¡No digas nada, Severus! Mejor que los lectores lo descubran en…!

Voz en off: _Viaje al pasado, _secretos revelados, una que otra muerte, y mucho misterio…Por Tarke, ver en mis favoritos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Regresamos &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡Estamos de regreso con el cuarto round, donde los puntos valen doble! Nanami y Ryuichi¡A jugar!

(Nana-chan sube muy calmado, en cambio Ryuichi sube de un salto)

Yakío: Ejem…Les preguntamos a cien otakus las dolo las cuatro respuestas principales del tablero… Nombra una pareja NO OFICIAL de seme y uke.

(Ryuichi se queda pensando, y Nanami gana la pregunta)

Yakío- ¿Tan rápido y ya tienes la respuesta?

Nanami- ¡Claro, es fácil! Tou…

Ryuichi- ¡KUMAGORO BEAM!

(El peluche le da en la cara a Nanami y este se cae de nuevo)

Yakío- ¡NO, OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOO!

Nanami: x-X

Matsuri- ¿Nanami-san?…¿estás bien?

Ran: Creo que es obvio que no…

Nanami: x-X

Yakío- ¿por qué le pegaste, Ryu-chan ¬¬?

Ryuichi- ¡Yo quería contestar la pregunta, na no da!

Yakío- ¡Pero no tenías por qué pegarle!

Ryuichi: (pone ojitos llorosos)- ¿Me…estás…regañando T.T?

Tatsuha- ¡Oye, conductora de pacotilla, no regañes a Ryu-chan!

Yakío- ¿QUÉ?

Yoru: ya, cálmense, continúen con la encuesta ¬¬.

Matsuri- ¡pero mira cómo está Nanami-sensei!

Nanami: x-X…

Chris: A un lado, yo me encargo…

Yakío- ¡Genial¡Veremos a Chris poner en práctica sus famosos poderes curativos -!

(Chris baja de su lugar y toma a Nanami en sus brazos…)

Chris: Si…lo siento…está muy frío…

Todos los presentes: O.O!

(Chris comienza a zarandear a Nanami)

Chris- ¡Oye tú, despierta, que los tienes a todos muy preocupados!

Todos: U¬¬…

Nanami: x-X ¿Eh?

Chris- ¿ven? Está bien…

Ryuichi: Ah…¡KUMAGORO…!

Yakío- ¡No!-(Le quita al conejo)- No te lo daré hasta que te portes bien con Nanami ¬¬…

Ryuichi: T.T Bueno…- (Se acerca al pelirrojo y le da un besito en la mejilla)

Yoru: Que bueno que Shinichirou no vió eso…

Tatsuha- ¡PERO!…¡MY HONEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yakío: No tan bien, Ryu-chan ñnU…¿Estás bien, Nanami?

Nanami: Para ser un peluche, pega muy fuerte…

Yakío: Bueno, como Ryuichi te pegó, tomaremos la respuesta de Nanami…Veamos si está en el tablero…

(Número 4 con 6 puntos)

Yakío: Ahora si, Ryuichi, escucharemos tu respuesta.

Ryuichi- ¡Kumagoro y Momo Usagi, na no da!

Yakío: ¬¬ lo sospeché…

(X)

Yakío- ¡Sukisyo tiene el control de la encuesta! Chris, tu respuesta…

Chris- ¡Shinji y Kaworu!

(Número 3, 7 puntos)

Yakío: Muy bien, Ran, cariño, te toca…O.O…¿EH?…¿Dónde están Yoru y Ran?

Matsuri- ¡Ey, quietos!- Saca un palo y les pega a los dos, que están en el suelo debajo del pódium besándose…y tal vez haciendo algo más…

Ran- ¡Auch!…¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

Yakío: nombra a una pareja no oficial de yaoi…

Ran: MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…¡SOUSHI Y NANAMI!

(Shinichirou está viendo el programa desde la cárcel)

Shinichirou- ¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡SOUSHI, TE VOY A MATAR!

(Regresando…)

Yakío: Veamos si está en el tablero tu respuesta…(Número 2 con 7 puntos)

Ran- ¡Sugoi!

Yakío: Yoru, tu turno…

Yoru: no lo sé…¡Hyoga y Shun!

Fans de la pareja HyogaxShun, entre ellas Yakío¡¡¡SUGOOOOIIII!

(Número 1 con 58 puntos)

Yakío¡y limpian el tablero! Al parecer la suerte le sonríe a Sukisho en esta ocasión…Siguiente pregunta, Tohma y Chris¡A jugar!

Tohma-Por fin!

(Ambos nenes suben)

Yakío: La pregunta es¿Por qué los santos de Athena no vuelan?

(Chris gana la pregunta)

Tohma- ¡Momento!

Chris- ¿Ahora qué?

Tohma: La monja de ojos verdes acaba de hacer trampa…

Chris- ¡Oye, no tengo los ojos verdes!

Yakío- ¿Trampa? Pero si apretaron el botón al mismo tiempo…Chris ganó y fue legal…

Tohma- ¡Mentira! Tengo el video que lo prueba…

Chris- ¿video¡Pero si hace apenas dos segundos que apretamos el botón!

Yakío- Deberías temerle a Seguchi Tohma…Es el amo del Universo, y puede conseguirlo todo¿Sabes?

Tohma- Claro, soy el amo de Universo…Como les decía, aquí está el video…

Chris: O.O?

(De quien sabe donde Tohma saca un televisor donde se ve el video…se ve a Chris detener el tiempo un segundo, por lo que su mano bajó más rápido…)

Chris- ¡Eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera puedo detener el tiempo ¬¬…

Yakío: Ni modo Chris, como dice, "videito habla", así que le daremos la palabra a Tohma…

Tohma- Yo digo que no vuelan porque no se los he autorizado…

Yakío: O.O?

(En el tablero aparece "Tohma no se los ha autorizado" Como número 1 con 30 puntos)

Yakío: O.O…Es increíble el poder que un solo hombre puede ejercer sobre otros…Sigamos con Shuichi…

Yuki: Prepárense para perder…

Shuichi- ¡Porque no tiene alas!

(Número 2 con 10 puntos)

Yuki: Vaya…algún día se le tenía que quitar lo baka…

Yakío- ¿Y tú que dices, Ai no Kami-sama?

Yuki- Porque no quieren ¬¬…

(X)

Yakío- Creo que alguien se contagió de "Bakes" por permanecer mucho tiempo con Shuichi XD…Tatsuha…

Tatsuha- ¡IKKI ESTÁ BIEN BUENO!

Yakío: ¬¬ Inútil…ni modo, tomaremos eso como respuesta…¿Por qué Ikki está bien bueno?

(X)(X)

Yakío y Yuki: Era de esperarse u.uU…

Yakío: Ryuichi, tu turno…

Ryuichi- ¡Porque no tiene pensamientos felices y los polvos de campanita no funcionan!

Yakío: AAAAAHhhhhhhh, que tierno…¬¬ fue sarcasmo¿Eh?

(X)(X)(X)

Yakío- ¡Si Sukisho se roba los puntos, ganan¡Aconsejen al capitán!

Chris- ¡Está prohibido!

Nanami- ¡No deben volar o la compañía de cuerdas y poleas perdería mucha ganancia!

Matsuri- ¡Eso se oye a buena respuesta, lo mismo!

Yoru- Naaaa, yo digo que Athena no los deja…

Ran: Bueno, en resumen, todas las respuestas significan lo mismo, así que lo diré asi: Athena lo prohibió porque la compañía de cuerdas y poleas quebraría…

Yakío: O.O?…Bueno, no se los discuto…

(Número 3 con 5 puntos)

Yakío- ¡Y AHORA SUKISHO GANA!

Fans- ¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yakío¿Qué tenemos de consolación para mis niños de Gravi?

Voz en off: Esta ocasión tenemos muy buenas cosas…

Gravitation- ¿Enserio?

Voz en off: Eto…Para Shuu-chan tenemos un micrófono lleno de chicles…Para Eiri-san, un bonito software de procesador de textos…

Yuki: Vaya, hasta que dan algo útil…

Voz en off: Para Tatsuha tenemos…¡Boletos para ver a Nittle Grasper!

Tatsuha- ¡SUGOOOOOOOOIIII!

Ryuichi: ñnU Pero me tienes al lado, Tat-chan…

Tatsuha: Lo bueno nunca sobra, honey…

Voz en off: Para Ryuichi tenemos…¡Una réplica de momo-Usagi, el conejito que sale en Sukisho!

Ryuichi- ¡Genial! Kumagoro ya tiene compañía, no da!

Voz en off: Y para el amo del universo…¿qué podemos ofrecerle?…MMmmm…

Tohma: ni se esfuercen, yo puedo conseguirlo todo…

Voz en off- ¡Fotos hard yaoi de Yuki Eiri!

Tohma- ¿EN SERIO?...¿ME LO JURAS?…………¡GENIAL!

Yuki- ¡Oye!

Voz en off: Shhht, no eres tú, es un montaje bie hecho ñnU…

Yakío: Ahora viene el dinero rápido…pero¿Qué creen?

Público y Sukisho- ¿Qué?

Yakío- ¡Por falta de tiempo y espacio, he decidido que nos saltaremos el dinero rápido!

Sukisho- ¿QUÉ?

Yakío: Pero para compensarlo¡Habrá desempate! Así es, porque ustedes lo pidieron, escribiré un desempate para este fic…¡Y lo deciden ustedes!

Público- ¿Cómo?

Yakío: Bueno, dejen review o manden un mail con las respuestas a estas preguntas, yo pondré también mi respuesta¿Vale?

1.- Nombra una chica que haría buena pareja con Shuichi Shindou.

Y: Etto…¿Ayaka?

2.- ¿Qué serie yaoi te gustaría que se llevara al live action?

Y: Kaze Toki no Uta XD…amo a Serge…

3.- Si Gravitation fuera doblado al español¿Qué voz te gustaría que le pusieran a Yuki?

Y: Indiscutible, la de Sesshomaru

4.- Esta va a estar reñida: Nombra una pareja yaoi de Saint Seiya que no sea Hyoga y Shun

Y- ¡Shaka y Mu!

5.- Dime¿Qué personaje de anime JAMAS de los JAMASES pondrías en un fanfic yaoi?

Y: Esta si está difícil…¡Ranma Saotome!

(Preguntas de dinero rápido)

1.- Nombra una pareja SLASH de cualquier película o serie no anime.

Y: Sirius y Remus n...n (Babeo)

2.- Menciona un ending kawaii de alguna serie yaoi (o shounen ai)

y: Daydreamin´ , de Sukisho

3.- Nombra una de las muchas series favoritas de la autora.

Y: Esa si no se las puedo responder…¡No me decido por una!

4.- Si tuvieras que escoger entre cualquier serie yaoi¿Con cual te quedarías?

Y: Sukisho…Gomen, traicioné a Gravi nnU

5.- Invéntate una carta de duelo de monstruos…yaoi!

Y: Yo tengo dos, Dragón Rosa de ojos Bonitos y el Gay Oscuro XD!

Yakío: Y bueno, espero sus respuestas…y como ustedes también deciden qué equipo gana, ahí les va esta modalidad, no me pueden decir "¡QUIERO QUE GANE GRAVITATION/SUKISHO!", ahh, no…para que yo decida quién gana (con su ayuda), en su review me tienen que dejar un número, el que ustedes quieran y de las cifras que quieran…así ni ustedes saben a quién escogen, WAJAJAJAJA, en el siguiente capi les explico cómo se seleccionará al equipo ganador n.n…¡a los diez reviews le seguimos, ehh!

Shuichi- ¿y Hiro nos dirá si en verdad conocemos a Honjou?

Matsuri- Porque yo no me acuerdo…

Nanami: Espero que Shinichirou salga pronto…donde quiera que esté ñnU

Yuki: ¬¬ dio este programa…la autora tiene CERO TALENTO, NO SIRVES PARA ESTO, Yakío.

Yakío: Kawaii…

Tatsuha- ¿por qué dices kawaii, loca?

Yakío: Porque así empezó el bello romance de YukixShuichi -…Ojalá que empiece conmigo…

Shuichi- ¡YUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ran- ¿Qué dices, amor¿Nos echamos un "Twix"?

Yoru: Claro, y no precisamente el chocolate, Jejeje…


End file.
